


would you promise to be true

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [37]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows he should say yes. But he can’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you promise to be true

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day: Encomium**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Steve's 20's, SEAL's Qualification Training Graduation  
>  **Title:** Beatles' _If I Fell_

He doesn’t know why he expected anything different.

Standing there in his whites, trident pinned by the Vice Admiral, watching others falling into the arms of family. Joe slapping him on the back, the first time in months, like he’s more than a maggot and saying _Dinner, The Officer’s Club_ , it’s on _him_.

Steve knows he should say yes. But he can’t. Because of today and that rough-edged sympathetic look Joe isn’t hiding well. A grueling sixty-one week job interview, with a DOR rate of eighty-one percent, and he’s leaving his SQT graduation the same way he spent it: _alone_. 

**Author's Note:**

> > **Encomium**   _(noun)_  
>  en·co·mi·um [en-koh-mee-uhm]
>> 
>> **noun** ,  ** _plural_**  en·co·mi·ums, en·co·mi·a [en-koh-mee-uh].  
> a formal expression of high praise; eulogy:  _An encomium by the president greeted the returning hero_.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1580–90; < Latin < Greek enkṓmion, equivalent to en- en- + kôm ( os ) a revel + -ion noun suffix  
> 


End file.
